What's In A Hole?
by J'aime Manga
Summary: Summary: This one-shot is taken from a scene in Keeping Cupid Busy. Ichigo's disaster in kidou practice has resulted in several craters and destroyed practice targets in the kidou practice field. This is what happens when Renji and Rukia come to “help”


**Summary: This one-shot is taken from a scene in Keeping Cupid Busy. Ichigo's disaster in kidou practice has resulted in several craters and destroyed practice targets in the kidou practice field. This is what happens when Renji and Rukia come to "help" him clean up.**

**Disclaimer: **The plot and characters of BLEACH are the intellectual property of Tite Kubo and his manga and anime publishers and producers. J'aime Manga has no claim over the characters or plot of BLEACH and makes no profit from this work of fan fiction.

**What's In A Hole? **

By J'aime Manga

Ichigo looked out over the kidou practice field wearily. It was littered with craters and destroyed practice dummies. When he had apologized to Dura-sensei his kidou instructor she had smiled sweetly and said that he was forgiven as long as he filled in the craters and replaced the practice dummies.

"I'd better get started or it will never get done." Ichigo grimaced wishing once again that there was a less destructive way to find out the proper amount of reiatsu for each kidou spell.

Ichigo went to the maintenance shed and got out the replacement practice dummies and leaned them up against the shed. They were anything but light. He next got out a shovel and sacks of soil to fill in the craters.

As Ichigo lugged the targets to the scene of destruction his scowl became ferocious as he muttered aloud. "Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it! I hate having to bow and scrape to all those god damned stuck up people. I'd much rather punch out a few people especially that asshole Asama."

From behind him Ichigo heard a familiar voice say, "Rukia he's finally losing it. He's talking to himself."

He whirled around to find much to his horror that Renji and Rukia were walking across the practice field toward him. This was all he needed, for Renji and Rukia to think that he still sucked at kidou.

"Renji, you idiot, don't start with me."

Renji gave him a superior look. "I see you are as much of a klutz at kidou as you always were. Didn't the Sou-taichou have you banned from using kidou during the war when you almost burned off his beard?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he turned bright red. "Mr. High and Mighty fuku-taichou I heard you sucked at kidou too, you moron. Besides, that fireball opened up Los Noches so that we were able to enter."

"Yeah, and alerted every Espada for five miles that we were there too."

Ichigo went nose to nose with Renji, "Keep pushing it and I'll give you an enema with Zangetsu!"

Renji flared back, "You and what army, Ichigo?"

Rukia stomped on both Ichigo and Renji's feet. "Stop it right now! You're supposed to be allies, not enemies."

Ichigo said indignantly, "He started it."

Renji said, "Yeah and I'm gonna to finish it too."

"You idiots need to grow up!" She glared at both of them until they settled down. Silently they continued to give each other death stares. "Now, Ichigo, we came to see whether you were ready to go to dinner."

Ichigo muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Rukia demanded suspiciously, "I didn't hear what you said."

Reluctantly, Ichigo said, "I can't until I fix the field."

Renji started laughing, "You mean to tell me all of these holes are yours?"

Ichigo bristled. "Shut it, Renji. One of them was caused by a classmate."

"Then the other eight are yours? What about the practice dummies?" Renji smirked at his friend.

Ichigo was about to tackle Renji when Rukia smacked him. "This isn't getting us any closer to being able to eat. Renji, you put up the practice dummies while Ichigo fills in the holes."

Renji turned on her, "What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to supervise and see to it you two don't kill each other or slack off."

Ichigo said under his breath, "Annoying midget."

"What was that Ichigo?" Rukia's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips. "That better not be a comment on my height!"

Ichigo had his back to her and was facing Renji. He scrunched up his face and silently mocked Rukia, much to Renji's amusement. Almost telepathically the two agreed that Rukia was an annoying female and they were friends again.

"Here, I'll help you carry the dummies over to the posts before I start on the holes."

As the two got to work, Ichigo said, "I don't know how much longer I can smile and keep my temper with idiots like that Asama kid. It just kills me to give respect to stuck-up assholes who don't deserve it like certain nobles I won't name."

"Hey!" said Rukia suspiciously and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo said as he rubbed his head, "I didn't say who I was talking about, Rukia"

Turning back to Renji, Ichigo continued, "I just wish I could tell them what I really think. I don't know how do you do it Renji."

Renji smiled, "I know what ya mean. I was a hard ass when I started at the Academy, always gettin' in trouble. The headmaster warned me I was there on scholarship and said I would be sent back to the Rukongai if I was sent to him one more time. I tried to stop, but I had this bastard kidou instructor. He hated street scum and he rode me every chance he got. I almost busted a gut trying to be respectful and not holler at him. He was evil and deliberately tried to get me expelled. I had that idiot for four years and I smirked at him when I graduated."

Renji started laughing.

Ichigo said, "Alright, spill it. What's so funny?"

Renji smiled evilly "After I made lieutenant he got into trouble at the Academy. He insulted one of the noble kids and got caught. They transferred him to the 6th division and he got more than his fair share of garbage duties assigned to him by the 3rd seat, but I put the 3rd seat up to it."

Ichigo chuckled. "You're a sneaky bastard, aren't you?"

Renji gave Ichigo a smug smile. "Seriously Ichigo, remember what's at stake and put that up against the whether yelling at teachers or superiors is worth it."

Grudgingly Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I need to justify everyone's faith in me. I need to convince Byakuya to let me marry Rukia. You're right. That's certainly more important to me than anything else."

Rukia joined in. "Ichigo, everyone I've talked to is amazed that you haven't blown up and wreaked havoc throughout the Seireitei yet"

"Gee thanks, Rukia, for the vote of confidence," Ichigo said sarcastically.

Rukia laughed, "Actually, all kidding aside, I've heard nothing but positive comments about your work with students at the academy. Despite what this field looks like, I've also heard that you are really doing well in kidou now."

Ichigo laughed too. "I have to find just the right amount of reiatsu for each spell, but once I've found the right amount I usually get it right. I've even learned all of the spells we've studied so far without incantations." He pointed to the field. "This was the result of experimenting with five new spells. Usually I only have to fill in one or two holes and replace one target after each class."

Renji 's look was halfway between awe and jealousy. "You can do kidou without incantations?"

"Yeah, I finally found a good use for all of that extra reiatsu. It's actually easier for me to do kidou without incantations, especially the higher level spells." Renji had stopped working during the conversation despite the fact that there were still five dummies to put up.

Ichigo noticed Renji's lack of work and growled. "Oi, Renji, you lazy jerk, are you going to daydream or work? I bet I can fill in the rest of these holes before you get the rest of those dummies put up."

"You're on Berry-chan." Renji gave an exaggerated formal bow.

Ichigo grinned and returned the bow. "Loser buys dinner and drinks, Pineapple-sama."

"Get your wallet ready, chump. Rukia, you'll be the judge."

Both men raced through the clean-up. Ichigo and Renji tied and they both collapsed after they put the tools away. Rukia said, "Renji, why don't you pay for drinks and Ichigo can pay for dinner."

Ichigo exchanged glances with Renji, "And what about you, Rukia?"

"The woman is supposed to be treated by the man."

Ichigo winked at Renji, "Renji, do you get the impression that we've been had by this overbearing, demanding midget?"

Rukia's eyes bulged then she looked like she was about to shoot fire at him for calling her a midget. Ichigo laughed and began to shunpo away at top speed. Over his shoulder he called, "Meet you at the restaurant."

Renji doubled up laughing at Rukia chasing after Ichigo and thought to himself. "I should probably head over to the Fourth Division rather than the restaurant. Ichigo may be in the traction for some time after she gets hold of him."

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this and I want to send out heart felt thanks to MatsuMama and Rukilex for providing beta. ONH rules!**


End file.
